Springs, such as leaf springs, are often used in chassis for the sprung suspension of wheels in order to compensate for bumpiness of the road and thereby improve the driving characteristics of a vehicle. For this, the wheels or wheel carriers to which the wheels can be attached are connected to the vehicle body by control arms and springs. Leaf springs can also guide and hold the wheels and/or wheel carriers, so that the wheels are positioned in a controlled position relative to the chassis and/or the vehicle body.
In the prior art the leaf springs are connected to the wheel carriers so that transverse forces or lateral forces acting on the wheels can be transferred to the leaf spring.
From DE 10 2011 081 693 A1 holding elements for wheel-guiding leaf springs are known, which can absorb transverse and lateral forces. Moreover, in a deformation zone very large forces can be absorbed, which can be produced during a side-impact.